Romantic Bath
There´s a bathing place for all of us in the apartment we currently live at Other mammals in Grand Pangolin Arms use it too, but Judy and I have currently booked it for tonight Our humble home in here has gotten better ever since the big redecoration I´m so happy that my dear bunny won´t have to live in this place alone We´ve grown more in love with each other during every passing year No matter where we are, our hearts always bring us closer to each other I´m already lying on the water of the pool, wearing nothing My gaze turns towards my bunny wife who´s coming there too, smiling You´re not wearing your bikini this time, for instead you´re also in the natural state As you get closer to the pool, you remove your towel, revealing your gorgeous figure The room looks already beautiful with its candles and everything, but it´s your beauty that really stands out With your perfect body and lovely face, you´re as feminine as a rabbit can get Slowly and gracefully, you descend into the pool You swim into my arms, where I lock you into an embrace so gentle I can feel the wet yet soft touch of your paws on my neck and forehead You let me clasp your paw in a way only a true lover would Before we got engaged, I can´t believe how great our relationship turned out to be There had always been that implication that something was brewing there You´re the only mammals that has ever looked past my surface and seen the good within At last I had someone with whom I could stay all day in the sun Whenever you show your love for me like this, it warms my heart and soothes my soul Your womanly touch feels so peaceful and natural Judy, you´re always welcome to be a part of anything I do I´d love to marry and start a family only with someone like you Inspiring, brave and supportive, you´re exactly what I needed in my life Not under any circumstances would you ever leave or hurt me You look so blissful and amorous at this moment as I stroke the fluff on your chest Maybe I´m still a bit of a scoundrel, since I´ve pretty clearly stolen your tiny warm heart As I wrap my tail around you and pet your forehead, your ears go droopy They don´t only do that when you´re down, but also when you´re super relaxed and happy I can smell how some of my musky scent is already on your ears and fur You won´t mind that at all as your paw softly touches my rear Even though you´re a woman of action, the way you show affection to your husband is still very delicate Judy, you´ve got all the most attractive traits in a potential mate, all in the same package The night couldn´t be any better, with warm water, lovely lighting and nobody here to bother us No drinks or rose petals here, but I´m still more than satisfied with just the presence of my Carrots. My heart throbs eagerly as you keep on stroking my waist, ears, chest, paws and back To my cheek, you also give a passionate, foxlike lick You talk to me in a very husky, feminine voice Calling me a dreamy, sexy fox while enjoying the touch of my paws on your long ears Seeing the spark in your purple eyes only causes my heart to beat louder It´s time I give a kiss to my heroic little lover My lips touch yours as we get closer, with my paws around your attractive body In the candlelight by the pool, one can see the silhouette of two mammals kissing intimately While I nibble you a bit with my teeth teasingly, I whisper loving words to you too Judy, you´re one divinely beautiful and sultry doe As the passionate kiss ends, you just lie there by my side While my paw rests on the shoulder of my beautiful wife Of all the ways to spend a night by the poolside, this is the one I like the most There´s always a need in me to show tenderness to my mate whenever she needs it I close my eyes and relax on the pool, with you draping your paws around my strong arm From the inside, I feel so joyful and warm Here I am, holding the greatest treasure I could ever find in the whole city There isn´t any precious moment I wouldn´t share with you, Judy When we leave the pool later, I feel like the luckiest fox on Earth I´m going to feel so blissful tonight when I go to sleep, thanks to this romantic bath. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Stories in natural state Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Love Stories Category:Romantic fics Category:Oneshots